


Rising Sun: The Odyssey

by SiciKoiz



Category: Original Work, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, cause I want to practice writing smut lmao, my friends ocs are banging persona characters, you can request me to add your oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiciKoiz/pseuds/SiciKoiz
Summary: As per requested by my friends, this will be a chronicle of their OCs and their fluff/smut moments/drabbles with their favourite waifus from Persona, all under the same world. There will be mentions here and there and implications of plausible events ostensibly occurring due to the existence of said OCs; Basically, I'll try to build lore around a fanfic predominantly made for smut. This is mostly for practice, but mostly because I find the concept of my friends shagging Persona characters hilarious.If you actually want your OC featured with a pairing of your choice for a chapter or something, Email me! (email address is in my profile) and I'll definitely reply! I accept all fandoms as long as I know them- That, and you'll need to specify what you exactly want with said pairing. Enjoy reading!





	Rising Sun: The Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> Shizen (OC) x Naoto Shirogane
> 
> After a day of hard work, Shizen awaits what seemed to be a feast surprise. What did this signify? And what are some of the signs he should watch out for when Naoto seems a bit, if not, definitely off? A short, that entails how an early marriage functions for the Shirogane Detective.

* * *

Weather beaten and on edge, his soot hair disheveled and tattered, along with a faint hint of a tilted grimace, Shizen set his foot on the maple wood floor; The wood that very well articulated his traditional Japanese house, and the wood that set fortitude for the two love birds that dwelled in it. His mind, while clouded with the many predicaments and difficulties of the day, habitually transitioned to that of his wife. He suddenly had a small retrospect; One that took place when they had wedded. 

The flowers bloomed, leaving its thin petals in absence, and the fragrance of her rose flazen scent permeated as they kissed, was what he remembered most. Shizen was equally glad, his brothers from another mother, Aris, Adam, and Tabi attended the wedding on lest the event wouldn’t feel right.  
But with her, it was all always right. His mind soon drifted to when they shared their first night together; Her raven blue hair crumpled under his calloused yet welcoming fingers, and her thighs beckoning to the point where they interlocked positions. 

It was by far the most important night of his life. He too remembered, them vowing their love for one another once more; It felt new, sort of rejuvenating. The couple dated shamelessly when they were in high school, but being frivolous newlyweds was something out of the box. Even Shizen could still hardly believe it. But no matter the tribulations they are to face together, both spiritually understood they wanted to go through em with no other than one another.

“Honey! You’re home!” 

“…Naoto!” Shizen parted his mouth, flinching off the previous mini-contemplations. 

“Oh, you don’t know how…how happy I am to just see your face!” He plunged forward, hands raising Naoto’s hips up, until feet off the floor, which earned her a short but nonetheless exuberant cry of joy. He swung her 180 degrees, her cooking apron fluttering in a nimbus of short breeze, before he set her down and settled for a short and condoning hug. 

Naoto’s eyes widened in shock, and she infallibly blushed a bright hue of red that stretched its way all over her face. But she welcomed the swing, the hug, and his ever-comforting warmth, as if she had been surrounded by a hearth of flame canopies. They lightly parted, keeping a few short inches of distance away from each other’s bodies.  
“Someone seems tired from work-“ Naoto remarked, eye ruefully putting his appearance under scrutiny.

“And someone’s as sharp as the best detective to ever set foot on Earth.”

“….you’re quite dangerous around women you know. You’re awfully, charming..” She looked away in embarrassment, her eye staying attentive at her pristine toes, though it often glanced at him.

“I was talking about Akechi though.”

“You what?”

“I’m joking!” He stifled a laugh. “And you needn’t worry, love. My heart is……only yours.”

“And I you.” Naoto parted her mouth to reveal perfectly aligned teeth, all in the perfectly pinpointed positions to form a smile. It was a disgustingly adorable and innocuous smile. Shizen swore his heart was melting, ever so slightly. The two kept eye contact, a word not said between them. And quite frankly, they really didn’t need to communicate for that specific time interval. The couple devoured each other with their eyes; Naoto’s seldom glances may have insinuated more, but as if, by any chance anything was to keep them away from fully embracing one another, a whistling kettle had resonated its hiss towards the hallway.

“T-the food!” The detective placed a finger on her chin, her frown not ceasing to grow. She turned around and trudged her way to the kitchen, dusting off her shorts.

Shizen only found it appropriate to giggle, in overjoy that she somehow managed to sacrifice a fragment of her free time to making their nights easier. But this night in particular had been slowly straying away from what made their nights normal. Naoto suddenly had a propensity of oddly fidgeting her responses, and weirdly enough she brushed off any questions towards her well-being. Of course, being the caring and well-endowed doctor he is, he had always pestered her with trivial, if not redundant psychological questions. To a certain extent, this had always bugged/vexed the detective off; An individual asking more questions than she does in an interrogation. But there was no way around it, Shizen truly cared. Though, perhaps a bit too much.

“Dinner’s r-ready, hon!” Naoto spoke up, as she sat apropos from where he sat. Like hipster conservative-wannabee’s, they sat on their wooden floor, cushion lessening the burden. And from then on, they plunged head first on the food prepared. It was unusually grandiose as compared to their previous shared dinners; A mix of steamed fish and the doctor’s favourite, chili boiled egg ala Naoto. Amidst the feast they often made small talk, and they came too, to often measure how they were doing, whether in terms of work or just life in general.

“So, how was work today? Why are you home early?” 

“It was, quite frankly, tiring. But t-that’s what I…wanted to talk to you about…” Naoto averted her eyes, blush finally squeezing its way back. “I’m taking a break. From work. Plus, uh, Aris is tending to his so called-new lover, so the case our duo is working on is, practically ineffective.” 

“Lover…? Ah, you mean Sae? The Niijima? Heard about it. Guy can’t seem to take a break with women, when will he ever settle down?” Shizen hypothetically asked, scratching the nape of his neck, before putting his attention back to Naoto with a beaming smile. “Nevermind- this is great news! You need a break once in a while, hon.” 

“Exactly! R-right? And…I guess…” She hesitated.

“I guess…I just..wa..time..you..” Naoto mumbled, barely discernible words tumbling out her lips like little pebbles puckered onto sand. 

“What’s that?”

“I-I…wanted t-o spend more time with you!” This time, her words flowed much more seamlessly. Naoto grasped the top of her head, and grunted when realising the absence of her trademark detective hat. She badly wanted to hide her face right now. 

“….Oh. Oh! So that’s what this is about?” 

“Well, yeah. But I suppose this might sound too much…wait is this normal? Are you in any way uncomf-“

“Naoto.” Shizen stretched his legs, standing up to reach her side of the table. He knelt once more, leaning in until there were only a few inches of distance between the two. The timid blue haired counterpart, gasped, her breathing lightening itself. Shizen could feel it, the gust of her warm and comforting breath. It eased him.

“I had no idea you felt that way. You know you could’ve outright told me?”

“But, you were busy. You’re a doctor, Shizen. I could never strip you off your duties just because I’ve been pining. I know you come home relatively late, so I figured…”

“As wife, you should also know I’ll always place your needs above others- I guess we’re just newlyweds and this is all bizarre, but.” Shizen gulped. “I think it’s necessary to, you know, have good communication for all this to work.” 

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry alright-“

“Don’t be. You deserve more.” Stretching a hand, Shizen caressed her cheeks, wiping off the presumed tears that crinkled down. Her skin, felt cold and dry, like the parchment documents he often dealt with. But it was warming up, and soon enough, the seams of her face had fully engulfed itself. He flicked his thumb out, and used it to rub her cheeks, lightly squirming it to get a general feel. 

"Whatever it is you need- you want. I'll be here honey. You just need ask- I'm always here"

"Even if you're busy? Even if you're really cooped up with your own work?"

"...Yeah, even then. It's a promise-" He raised his pinky finger, interlocking it with hers to form a pinky promise of sorts. The doctor knew how childish it perhaps seemed, but he also too, knew how much Naoto enjoyed these little affectionate touches. They often participated in their own affinity wars, and those moments, while quite paltry in itself, became household tradition they engaged in

Shizen gently leaned in, and kissed her already puckered lips. Often times, they would pull themselves apart, shaky shallow breaths dispersing the humid air. Unable to contain themselves, Shizen tangled his hand inside the seams of her sharp hair, pulling her in for the most fiery and passionate kiss in recent memory. His hands worked around her body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her scrawny, yet sweet physique. She laid on her back, with him taking the opportunity to further explore her laid out figure. God was she fucking beautiful. He stared at her grey- yet full of life eyes, and worked his way through again. It never really had passed his mind how she managed to fall for him as much as he was infatuated with her. 

“I think we should have sex.”

A moment of silence pervaded the air as they ardently gazed at one another.

“The bedroom, please.” She whimpered in anticipation.

* * *

And so, Shizen took grasp of her hips, cradling her inside the bedroom. He gently laid her body down the mattress, its pearl white surface creasing in their presence. They placed mutual smooches onto each other, each as fiery and passionate, and it toppled each other in a harmony of light moans. He pulled away, knees holding his posture on the bed. It was amazing. The view; Shizen had never really took note of her figure, not only after they started sleeping with each other. And it certainly proved to impress him as their days pass by. He was too distracted. That is until he had gotten her out of her blue skimpy shirt and lean shorts off, which seemed to be more sashes than actual skirts. The man had eyed her up and down, impishly grinning at the sight of her.

“I’ll…take that as a compliment.” Naoto sighs, running a finger through Shizen’s soft and spiky hair. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

“Am I? I’m just a man deeply in love with watching his wife.” He then leaned in, blazing a trail of kisses down her jaw and her ear, treading his way towards the elegant curve of her now-elongating neck. He did too, place his hands behind her spine, tugging at the clasps of her bra, falling open as it slowly bears her shoulders to the musty and warm heat. She allows the fabric to fall down, as well as her undies down her waist until finally, she appeared naked in front of her man. Her man; She loved the sound of it.

But by then, Shizen was also bare naked, after throwing his shirt and pants away in a messy heap. His manhood had sprung out, set free by the constraints of his plaid boxers. He started stroking it, all the while his lidded eyes still leered on her. “You’re the sweet one hon, not me”. 

And with a wholesome smile, he treaded his way down her thighs, simultaneously fondling and lavishing her adorable breasts. He buried his head inside his thighs, Naoto raising her eyebrow in intrigue. He begins teasing her sensitive spot with the fluidity of his tongue.

“S-Shizen!” Naoto squeezes her thighs in surprise, ever strengthening her grip on his hair. Her husband, her man, had never done something so wicked, and she’d be lying if she wasn’t currently enjoying his deviations. Her moans resonated the room, like waterfalls rippling down a stream. 

There was something conquer-ably erotic the way she echoed his name too. Shizen’s hard-on cock had shimmered up a sheen, raising its structure like flag poles on a ceremony. “Is this okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop here-“ She seductively purred, arching into his touch as a signal for more. Never had they ever done this throughout the nights that they share, and sex was surely, if not always limited to vanilla and perhaps blowjobs. This was something entirely new, and the idea of It just had wet her; Enough, that Shizen pulled his head out after she requested so. He clenched his palm, using it to wipe the glistening sweat off his face. Whether the sweat was his or Naoto’s, it didn’t matter. It was hot either way.

Though, before he had time to react, Naoto took hold of both his hips, eventually flipping him on his back and reversing their positions. She slips her hands lower, as it dances along his waist. They slide down, eventually reaching his shaft; She wrapped her fingers around it deftly, using her lingering thumbs to rub little circles on his throbbing cock. “…My turn.”

“You don’t need to do this you know-“

“I know. I want to. I want you.” This was the most intimate of their interactions within the past few weeks, and it infinitely had built an impression for what they desired from one another.

“Alright. Just pull out if you- Fuck!” Shizen hissed in ecstasy, as Naoto lowered her head, licking at the precum beading at the tip of his cock, and elongating her tongue around the head as she pulls its entirety in her mouth. Inch by inch, she sinks lower and lower, pushing his hips down all the while her eyes made sure it stared at Shizen’s; Her eyes, spiritually shouted how much she had wanted this all week, and it surprised Shizen. In a sense that she was never this crazy about physical intimacy. Her cheeks flush a light pink with heat and arousal. It was practically crime to look this cute and divine while giving blowjobs.

Naoto thought it tasted bitter; Bitter with a faint trail of salt. She continued bobbing her head up and down, as Shizen strengthened his grip on her blue hair. She did too, cup his balls, rolling them in her palm. Often times she precisely reached her throat, and that made her gag. 

“Naoto! Stop- I might cum!” Naoto’s eyes smiled, as she releases him from her mouth with a loud pop. Both mutually understood how they wanted to end this; It just seemed like the perfect occasion anyway. 

Impatient for the next round, Naoto rushed to straddle his hips, lining up her womanhood to the angle she preferred most. Shizen hummed in response, gripping her by the hips, and burying his cock on the surface layer. “Are you ready?”

“If I don’t c-cry, you can move..” She warned, before he entered. The fact that they fit each other so perfectly was nothing short of fantastic. With a breath to steady herself, Naoto arched her hips to thrust his length inside, moving and setting the pace on her own. 

“God…you feel so fucking good..” Shizen cursed, intuitively following his instincts and thrusting inside her faster and faster. His breath was ragged and heavy, all the while his cock evoked all the newer feelings as they roughed themselves inside. 

“A-AH!” Naoto moaned, surfing the movement of his hips. Simultaneously, they managed to flip each other over, with the detective now on her back. Her thighs and knees had wrapped itself tightly around his waist. Shizen loved the position, he was able to devour her all the while his eyes were blessed with her tomboyish yet feminine look. He captured her mouth in a molten kiss, muting the moans of ecstacy the both of them felt necessary to resonate. 

“N-Naoto!” He muffled, the head of his cock stumbling into pure bliss as it spilled his seed inside her, all the while she climaxed as well. Both hips trembled with pleasure, slowing down. Naoto fluttered her eyes open, watching Shizen fall onto her side, and further crumpling their bed.

* * *

The couple ended up cuddling, their cloth-less bodies keeping each other as warm as ever. “So, sounds like a long holiday.” Shizen turned his head towards hers, his jaded eyes leering at her form. This has been a long time coming, and he couldn't have asked for a better way to end a rather stressing day. 

“Mhm- I just don’t know how to spend them” She replied nonchalantly, resting her index finger on her chin, tapping it in wonder. She wasn't per to say, lonely, but Naoto would definitely enjoy the benefits of engaging in romantic evenings and a long night of physical intimacies.

“You know, I think I need a break as well.” 

Naoto’s eyebrows creased at his response, stifling a giggle of her own.

“Shizen. You’re a doctor. I think your duties far outweigh me and-“

“Please don’t say that” He propped himself up with his forearm, raising his upper body to face hers. “Naoto, we’re husband and wife. And in all honesty, I think there’s nothing more important right now than you- anything you I guess. So don’t say that, okay?”

“…Okay.” She smiled ruefully, sniffing the air. "I love you. So so much"

"And I love you too. I think even more; Maybe like 3000?" 

“Can we do this again?” Naoto leaned closer to lightly peck on his lips.

“Now? I didn’t know your hormones were raging this hard Mrs Shirogane.” Shizen joked.

“W-what? What?! How bold of you to assume-“ Naoto impishly grinned.


End file.
